Tohru's New Life
by Blue Angel76
Summary: Tohru Honda lost her mother and moved in with Yuki Sohma, the prince of her high school, and his two cousins, Kyo and Shigure Sohma. After a year of living together, Tohru finds every holiday as a time to thank them, including Valentines. But, Yuki and Kyo have fallen in love with Tohru, and Tohru later falls for Yuki! But, where does that leave Kyo? Please R&R! My first FanFic! 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm the writer, TwilightStar246! You can call me Twilight! I hope you enjoy my story! Sorry if there are any spelling errors! Sorry, I'll let you read now! Bye!**

Tohru's Point Of View:

I woke up and made breakfast, like I did every day. But today was different. I looked at the nicely wrapped boxes of chocolate sitting on the counter. There was one for Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and all the rest of the Sohma's I've met. I had wrapped them the other night for Valentine's Day. I know it's not much, but it's still a great chance I have to thank Yuki, Kyo and Shigure for everything. I smiled while I made breakfast. It seemed like today was going to be a great day.

"You seem happy this morning, Miss Honda." Yuki said. His voice scared me, and made me jump. "Y-Yuki, I didn't hear you come in! Good morning!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry if I scared you, what's that on the counter?" Yuki asked, pointing at the wrapped chocolates. "Oh, those are for later in the day!" I said, grabbing them and putting them gently in the bag. "Need any help cooking?" Yuki asked. "No, I'm fine. Thank you though!" I told him, smiling. "Uh, okay then," Yuki said, and walked off.

Then, Kyo came in, and went straight to the fridge. He grabbed a carton of milk. "Oh, Kyo! Good morning!" I said happily. "Hey," He greeted. "What's for breakfast?" He asked. "Oh, nothing special. Just riceballs. I'm getting the ingredients made right now." I told him. "Okay, need any help?" He asked. "No, thank you, I'm fine!" I told Kyo, smiling. "Okay," He said, shrugging. He walked off into the living room.

As I finished up, Shigure came down the stairs. "Ah, it's always nice to wake to the wonderful smell that the world calls Tohru's cooking!" Shigure said as he walked in. "Hi Shigure! Good morning!" I greeted, as I placed all the food on the plates. "So when is breakfast going to be ready, Tohru?" Shigure asked. "Actually, I'm just getting ready to bring it out! You can go ahead and wait in the other room!" I told him. "Okay," Shigure said.

Shigure walked off, and a second later I came out, balancing all the plates while stumbling. Yuki saw me having trouble, and jumped up to help. He grabbed a few of the plates and gently set them down. "Thank you, Yuki!" I said, smiling. "Well, the damn rat probably did all of us a favor. If he didn't help, you would have fallen." Kyo said. "Oh, uh, okay! Time to eat!" I said, changing the subject. We all sat down, and began eating.

Shigure gave me the usual complements, and Yuki just smiled at me. "Miss Honda, this is very good." Yuki said. "Oh, no! Really, it's just some riceballs and some side foods!" I said, waving my hands around. Yuki smiled again, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. _What's this about?_ I thought, confused. Soon, we finished and I went to bring the dishes and clean them, but Shigure stopped me in my tracks.

"Tohru, I'll do the dishes, you need to get to school, or all of you will be late." Shigure said. "Are you sure? I could be late just this once, and Yuki and Kyo could start walking without me!" I said. After a bit of convincing, I finally agreed. "Miss Honda, come on, time to get going." Yuki told me. I smiled, then giggled a little when I saw his tie. "Yuki, you still don't know how to tie a tie!" I told him, stepping up to fix it. After I fixed it, we left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's me again, Twilight! I know I just updated, but I just love to write! And here with me, it Tohru! Tohru, can you please say your line?**

 **Tohru: Sure! Twilight does not own me or any of the other characters in this story! Oh, and she also doesn't own Fruits Basket, either!**

 **Twilight: Thanks, Tohru! Now, on with the story! Sorry for any spelling errors!**

Yuki's P.O.V:

As Tohru helped me with my tie, I felt my cheeks warm up a bit. But luckily, I don't think she noticed. We grabbed our things and left. As we walked to school. I noticed Kyo walk ahead of us. That was a bit strange, usually he would walk next to us, something must had been bothering him then to not walk closer to us. "Yuki? Is Kyo okay?" Tohru asked. "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably got a lot on his mind." I assured her.

"Are you sure he's not mad at me?" Tohru asked worried. "I'm positive. Besides, even if he was, he would get over it. He's not someone to be mad for a long period of time. So don't worry too much about it, okay?" I told her, she nodded. I wondered why it mattered so much, but quickly shook it off. "Yuki, I don't even see Kyo anymore," Tohru said. "He's fine, Miss Honda. Like I said, don't worry about him." I told her.

"Thanks Yuki." She said. "Oh, by the way, Yuki?" She asked, I looked at her, "Yes?" I answered. "Happy Valentine's Day!" She said. "Valentines? I forgot, I wonder how Kyo's going to react when he finds out. I'm sure Kagura will be here any minute." I replied with a slight chuckle. "Oh, I didn't even think about that! Should we tell him?" Tohru asked. "No, let's leave it for him to figure out." I replied. "Okay," Tohru replied, a slight bit of worriedness (Is that even a word?! IDK, It is now, I guess!) In her voice. I chuckled lightly.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked. "Yes?" I replied, looking at her. "Do you like having your fan club?" Tohru asked. "Uh, I don't know, I guess it gets annoying with girls trying to track you down all the time." I answered. "They try and track me down?" Tohru asked. "Yes, they even call you a witch." I said with a chuckle. "That's odd," Tohru said as we approached the school, "I don't know why they would say that." Tohru looked up to see her friends waving at her. Our conversation ended as they came closer.

 **Sorry if I upload to fast! Don't forget to review, you've already read it! I guess that's it then, I'll try and upload slower! But for now, Twilight, OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Yep, you guessed it! It's me, Twilight, here to bring you chapter 3 of my first FanFic! But, this time, we have here, YUKI! Yuki, would you like to do the honors?**

 **Yuki: Okay, Twilight does not own any of the Fruits Baskets characters, and-**

 **Tohru: And her name is not off of the Twilight Saga!**

 **Twilight: Uh, Tohru, what are you doing here?**

 **Tohru: I got a call, telling me to come down here!**

 **Twilight: Okay, whatever. Anyway-**

 **Tohru: On with the story!**

 **Twilight: HEY! That's my line!**

 **Tohru: Sorry!**

 **Twilight: Whatever! Let's just move on!**

 **Haru: But I haven't gotten the chance to speak yet…**

 **Tohru/Twilight/Yuki: HARU?!**

 **Haru: What?**

 **Twilight: Why do people keep showing up?!**

 **Momiji: Anyway… onwards with the story!**

 **Twilight: MOMIJI! AHH! *chases Momiji down***

Tohru's P.O.V:

We ran up to Hana and Uo, who were at the front of the school. "Hey, Tohru!" Uo called. "Uo! Hana! Good morning!" I replied. "Follow us." Hana said, grabbing my hand. "Um, can Yuki come?" I asked, Yuki's head shot up. "Uh, sure." Uo replied. "Okay! Come on, Yuki!" I said. He nodded and followed us. Hana pulled me urgently through the halls. Finally, we arrived at Yuki's locker. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why are we here?" Yuki was confused.

"Chocolates." Hana replied. "Oh, well, I guess I can open the locker for you guys," Yuki said. "Um, I don't know, the chocolates in there, don't they belong to Yuki?" I asked. "It's alright, I don't mind." Yuki said. "Uh, okay," I replied. Yuki opened the locker to show lots of small boxes of chocolates. "Eat away," Yuki said. He went and stood by me while Hana and Uo went and devoured his chocolates.

"Aren't you going to have any, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked me. "Uh, no, I'm good on chocolates. Oh! Speaking of which! Hana! Uo!" I called, pulling out two boxes from my bag, "Here! To thank you guys or everything!" I beamed. "Aw, Tohru! Thanks!" Uo said. "Yes, gratitude is shown." Hana said. I smiled, "I'm just thankful for you guys always being there for me! Oh, and Yuki?" I said, turning to him. "Uh, yes?" Yuki asked. "Here, there's one in here for you too!" I told him, digging in my bag. Finally, I pulled out a small box with little mouse wrapping paper.

"Here, to thank you for everything too!" I told him, I grabbed his hand and put the box in it. "Thank you, Miss Honda. Although there really is no reason for you to thank me." Yuki said. "Yes there is! You've done so much for me without asking _anything_ in return." I told him. "I also got some for Kyo, Shigure, Haru…" "Yes?" Haru said from behind us. "AHH!" I screamed. "You said my name?" Haru said, looking at me. "H-Haru! You scared me, I didn't see you there!" I said, with a shaky voice.

"Sorry, but I heard my name, what's up?" Haru asked. "Oh, I got you some chocolates for Valentine's Day, you know to thank you for all you've done for me!" I told him. I pulled out a white and black wrapped box. "Huh, white and black, funny." Haru said, accepting the treat. "Do you not like it? I can change it if you want." I said. "No, its fine, I like it a lot, thank you." Haru said. "No! I should be thanking you, really! After everything you've all done for me!" I said.

Okay, well, I think Hana and I will be going," Uo said. "Okay! See you in class!" I said. "Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. "Yes?" I replied, looking at him. "Thank you." He said, smiling. "Uh, n-no! Really! It's fine!" I said. Yuki chuckled, and we waved off to Haru and left. Walking to class, we ran into Kyo. I gave him his orange box of chocolates. "Wait… is today… Valentines?" Kyo asked. "Yes, it is!" I replied, forgetting about Kagura. "Damn! I got to get out of here!" Kyo shouted, running away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Twilight here! Today, I plan to only be joined by Haru!**

 **Haru: Whatever. Twilight owns none of the Fruits Basket series.**

 **Thanks Haru! Onward, before anyone can come and distract us!**

 **Momiji: Too late! Hi, guys!**

 **UGH! Leave, now! You aren't here until tomorrow!**

 **Momiji: Oops! Sorry! Buh-Bye!**

Yuki's P.O.V:

Tohru and I took our seats next to eachother. The new seating arrangements worked out in my favor. I was sitting next to Tohru, and the stupid cat was far away from her. Her friends were on the other side of her as well. But overall, the seating arrangements were fine. I looked out the window, and a few times looked at Tohru. She was writing everything the teacher said, I chuckled lightly at her. She was so cute, sitting there, writing away.

Uo and Hana noticed me watching, and I saw Uo smirk at me. I blushed a little, and quickly looked out the window. Hana just stared, and mumbled something. _What are they thinking now? I hope they don't start questioning me at the end of class…_ I thought about it, _they're going to question me… at least Uo will…_ I sighed deeply. "Ugh…" I moaned silently. Tohru tapped me on the shoulder, I looked at her, "You okay?" She lipped.

I nodded, she didn't seem convinced. I stared back out the window. The bell surprised me, and sure enough, Uo was at my desk in seconds. "Miss Uotani?" I said, packing my things. "Why were you staring at Tohru, Prince?" She asked. I looked at her, she had a smirk on her face. "I got to meet Miss Honda at the front of the school. Have a nice day, Miss Uotani." I said. Uo stopped me at the door.

"Then let's go together." Uo said. "Sorry?" I asked, confused. "Tohru invited me to your place for dinner. So let's go, don't think you're getting out of the question, either." Uo said, grabbing my tie and pulling me away. "Uh, okay," I said. "So, why were you staring at Tohru?" Uo asked. "I don't see why you need the answer so badly, Miss Uotani." I said. "Tell me." Uo commanded. "I'm in love with Tohru." I covered my mouth, Uo looked at me, shocked. _Did I really just say that?_ I was screwed.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying my story so far! Please, remember to rate, you've already read it!**

 **Momiji: *Jumps out from behind Twilight* SURPRISE!  
**

 **AHHH! What the heck?! GET OUT OF HERE!**

 **Momiji: Fine...**

 **Gesh, Anyway guys, until next time, Twilight OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed the other chapter, along with the surprise ending! But now, please welcome, MOMIJI!**

 **Momiji: Hi! Twilight does not own any of the Fruits Basket characters!**

 **Thanks you! Enjoy!**

Yuki's P.O.V:

Uo stared at me in disbelieve. "Your… what?!" She asked. "I-I… um…" I was speechless, because in all honestly, I didn't believe I told her that myself. "That's, just, wow." Uo said. "Please don't tell her…" I said. "Why not? She may accept your feelings." Uo said. "But what if she doesn't? Then our friendship will be ruined, and she will move out. It wouldn't be fair for her." I said, my fists were clinched. "Alright, I won't tell, but you know what I will do?" Uo asked. "What?" I asked, curious.

"I'm going to try and get Tohru to confess. And if she does, then I will tell her, you got that?" She said. "I-I, okay," I replied. "Good. Let's go meet Tohru, we've already spent too long." Uo said. She grabbed my tie again and dragged me away. Tohru was still standing there, waiting for us. "Uo! Yuki! Have you seen Hana?" Tohru asked, "I invited her over too, but he isn't anywhere to be found!"

"I'm sure she's fine, Miss Honda. I wouldn't worry if I were you." I told her, smiling. "Thanks, Yuki!" She said. Uo watched Tohru and I suspiciously. "You know, I don't know how I didn't notice before, Prince." Uo said. I glared at her, Tohru looked at us confused. "Uh, are you guys okay?" She asked. I softened my face and smiled at her, "Yes, were perfectly fine Miss Honda, but where's that stupid cat?" I asked, looking around.

"Who?" Uo asked, I flinched. I forgot she was here for a second, and Tohru stopped in her tracks. "I-I um, that's, that cat over there!" Tohru said, randomly pointing to a cat walking across the street. "Oh, is that cat yours?" Uo asked. "Um, yes! His name is, um, Atsu!" Tohru said. "Atsu! Here, boy!" Tohru called to the cat. To our surprise, the cat walked over to her, and jumped in her arms.

"Uh, okay," Uo said, confused. Tohru seemed puzzled too. So was I, why'd the cat trust her so much? Tohru looked at me, she held in her laugh. I chuckled a little bit. "Hello, Tohru." Hana said from right behind us. I jumped out of my socks at her voice, it made Tohru laugh. "Hana! I'm glad you caught up! But, Yuki? Are you okay?" Tohru asked, still chuckling. "Y-yes, I just, didn't hear Miss Hanajima come up at all, I guess it spooked me a bit." I told her. "I'm never heard." Hana said.

There was an awkward moment of silence, then Tohru broke it. "Let's keep going! We're almost home!" She said. I didn't hear her, I was stuck in my train of thought. "Yuki?" She asked, grabbing my hand. The warm sensation of her hand in mine made me jump back to reality. "Are you okay?" She asked. It took me a little while to realize she was holding my hand. But when I did, I blushed wildly. "Uh, yes," I replied.

She smiled, "Okay, good! Let's hurry up, then!" She replied. With her hand still in mine, we began to run to catch up with her friends, who had went on, not noticing we had stopped. We finally caught up, and they looked at us. "That cat seems really attached to you, Tohru." Uo pointed out. Tohru looked down, and realized the cat had followed her. "Oh, hello, Atsu!" She said. Tohru didn't realize our hands were still entangled, and the longer they were, I blushed more and more.

Finally, Uo and Hana looked at our hands, and my face. She smirked at me, and I glared at her. "What are you staring at?" She asked. Then she looked down at our hands, and immediately blushed, untangling our hands. "O-oh, s-sorry Y-Yuki…" She stuttered. "It's alright, Miss Honda." I replied. Uo was still smirking at me, I glared at her again. "Let's get home!" Tohru said, still blushing. "I agree," I said. Tohru picked up the small cat, who was still following her, and we walked home.

 **I hope you liked it! I try and upload to the story all day, so I'm always adding more! I hope you enjoyed, please rate it, since you've already read it! But for now, Twilight, OUT! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Me again! No one's here to join me, I am sadly all alone… but that doesn't matter! As you already should know, I don't own Fruits Basket, or any of these characters! If I did, it would still be going, and there would be like, 5 seasons! And Yuki and Tohru would be together!**

Tohru's P.O.V:

As we came near the house, the awkward silence between Yuki and I got worse. _I can't believe I held his hand! What was I thinking? Ugh! He probably hates me, next time I get the chance, I have to apologize!_ I thought, we stepped on the porch, and to my surprise, the door flung open, and Momiji greeted me. "Hi!" He greeted, this time it was my turn to get scared. "M-Momiji! Hi!" I said. "I just got here!" Momiji said, smiling. She grabbed her hand and led her to the living room.

The rest of the Sohma's were in the room. "What's with the cat?" Haru asked. "Uh, this is Atsu. He's our cat." I said, winking to him. He didn't get the hint. "What? Since when do you have a cat?" He asked. I sighed, and dragged Haru to the kitchen, "One second, guys." I mumbled, shutting the door. "Listen, we had a close call when Uo almost found out about the Sohma curse. So I had to make up that we had a cat." I explained.

"I see, how did she almost find out?" Haru asked. "She, uh, heard Yuki call Kyo a stupid cat." I replied. "Oh, so this cat is yours?" He asked, pointing down. "Uh, I'm not sure, he kinda follows me everywhere since the incident. I don't think I'll be able to get him to leave." I replied. "That might be a problem." Haru replied. Then, there was a pounding on the door. "HEY! What's taking so long, you guys kissing in there or something?!" Uo called teasingly. "N-no!" I stuttered, turning red.

"C'mon, we got to get going before they start thinking something _to_ crazy." Haru said. "So us kissing isn't too crazy?" I asked, sarcasm in my voice. "No, it could be worse." Haru replied calmly. "Worse how?" Tohru asked, tilting her head. Haru looked at her and chuckled, "Never mind, let's go." Haru said. I was about to protest, but Haru grabbed my arm and pulled me out. Then, like things couldn't get worse, his hand slid down my arm, to my hand.

I blushed when it happened, and quickly pulled my hand away. Yuki seemed furious for some reason. "Haru…" Yuki called through gritted teeth. "Yes, Yuki?" Haru asked. "Step. Away. From. Miss Honda." Yuki commanded. "Relax, Yuki, I wasn't trying anything funny." Haru replied, making my face turn cherry red from embarrassment. "Miss Honda, he didn't hurt you at all, did he?" Yuki asked me, standing by my side. For a second, I was confused on how he got there. "No I'm fine." I replied, giving him a smile. "Tohru has a cut." Hana said calmly. "What?!" Yuki gasped, looking me up and down.

"Where?" He asked. Hana came and grabbed my arm gently. She lifted my shirt sleeve to show the cut I had been hiding. "Oh my god!" Yuki gasped, quickly grabbing a first aid kit. I shifted in my spot, all eyes were fixed on me. "I-I, I'm fine," I managed to say. They all saw through me, and Hatori came and sat me gently down on the couch. "Miss Honda, how did that get there?" Yuki asked. I bowed my head down, my hair and bangs covering my eyes. "I, I can't say…" I told them. They all looked at me, confused. I covered my face with my hands. Everyone continued to share. Then, the flashback came, but in the real world, I fainted, leaving a bunch of worried people in the real world while my mind escaped to the memory in the back of my mind.

 **I know, I know! Cliff hanger, right? So, what happened to Tohru's arm? How did it get there? Will she tell everyone the truth, or continue lying? Find out next chapter, but until then, Twilight, OUT! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm back, and with me, is… HASTUHARU!**

 **Haru: Sup…**

 **Say your line!**

 **Haru: Fine, blah blah blah Twilight does not own Fruits Basket blah blah blah…**

 **Haru! That's NOT your line!**

 **Haru: Whatever…**

 **UGH! Anyway, onwards!**

 _-=Tohru's Flashback=-_

 _(_ _ **Flashbacks will be in third person view, k?)**_

 _Tohru walked down the hall to meet with Yuki and the others at the front of school. She found herself waiting for quite a while. "Where are they?" She wondered out loud. Then, a hand went over Tohru's mouth, and pulled her around the corner. Tohru tried to scream, but the man muffled the sound. She soon gave up, and looked at the man. Tohru's eyes widened seeing Akito meet her gaze. He smiled at her evilly, "Hello Miss Honda." He said._

 _Tohru was frozen with fear, and Akito liked it. "Not even a simple, 'hello, how are you?' My, my, you seem to have lost your manners." He said. "A-Akito…" Tohru choked out. Akito smiled, loving the fear in her eyes. "What are you doing here, Miss Honda? Why stand here like the idiotic girl you are?" Akito questioned. "I'm waiting for my friends." Tohru replied, she had built up more bravery._

" _Well then, I'd better get straight to the point." Akito said. "W-what point?" Tohru asked, at this point she actually feared for her life. Akito grabbed Tohru's hand, and dug a glass shard into her arm. She squeaked, and Akito laughed. "W-why, Akito?" Tohru asked, scared to death. Akito grabbed Tohru's hair, and lifted her off the ground. But before he had a chance to speak, Yuki's footprints made him put her down. "I'll be back tomorrow. And I'll make your worst fear come true." He told her. She hid the cut and left, crying._

 _-=End Of Flashback=-_

Yuki's P.O.V:

I sat next to Tohru on her bed, everyone was out either grabbing towels and water or trying to find Kyo. I was the only one in the room with Tohru, who had been asleep for a couple of hours. "Wake up, Tohru," I pleaded and watched her, awaiting her to respond, no luck. "Please, I love you," I said, kissing her forehead. Yuki gasped, and watched Tohru's eyes flutter open. "Tohru? Guys! She's awake!" I cried throughout the house. She went to stand, but I gently pushed her back down.

People ran into Tohru's room, making her jump. Hatori went up to her and checked her temperature. "Um, what exactly happened?" Tohru asked, confused. "Well, after we found the cut, Yuki asked you where you got it. You didn't answer, but you did fall unconscious." Hatori replied. "But, how?" She asked. "Lack of blood." Hatori told her. "What?!" The whole room asked, except Tohru, who put her head down in shame.

"Yes, it seems the cut was deeper than it seems. I don't know how long it's been there…" Tohru cut Hatori off, "Since before I left the school." She said. I looked at her, "What was that?" I asked her. "While I was waiting for Uo, Yuki, and Hana, I was pulled around the corner by a man." Tohru said. "Did you get a good look at his face?" I asked her.

"Yes, I-it, it was A-Akito…" She said. "Miss Honda, did he hurt you in anyway?" I asked her. She nodded, "H-he, he was the one who cut me, and he grabbed my hair, and lifted me up," Tohru replied. I looked at her, she had started to cry, "And… and… he said that he would be back tomorrow…" And with that, she burst into tears.

Tohru buried her face in her hands, "I-I'm so sorry for not t-telling you!" She sobbed. I went and stood next to her bed. "Miss Honda, it's okay." I told her. "No its not! He told me he would make my worst fears come true…" She cried. "What's your worst fear?" I asked her. "My worst fear… is being…" She trailed off, and cried more. "Tohru, it's okay. You can tell us." Hatori told her. She looked up at the small crowd in the room. Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Kyo, Shigure, Kagura, Momiji, and I. She took a deep breath. "My worst fear, is being raped." She told us.

 **Hey! I know, this chapter got** _ **PRETTY**_ **deep, I didn't even mean for the last part! But I do hope you enjoyed! Please review this, since you've already read it! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Now, due to our previous problem, Haru has come again to apologize! Haru, some on over!**

 **Haru: Hey.**

 **Haru! Apologize!**

 **Haru: Okay, sorry.**

 **That's better! I do not own Fruits Basket! Enjoy the chapter!**

Tohru's P.O.V:

Everyone was staring at me in disbelieve. "I don't understand, how'd he find out your fear?" Yuki asked. "I-I don't know…" I lied. "She's lying." Hana said. "Tohru, tell us the truth, please," Haru asked. "Okay, he found out two days ago…" I told them. "How?" Yuki asked. "I-I, ran into him, literally," I told him. "What do you mean?" Hatori asked. "A few days ago, I went to the store," Yuki cut me off, "I remember that, I went with you!" Yuki said. "Yes, but I asked you to go grab leeks while I finished up, and then I ran into Akito." I told him.

 _-=Tohru's Flashback=-_

" _Yuki, can you go grab some leeks? I'll finish up and meet you at the pay area, okay?" Tohru asked. "Okay," Yuki replied, smiling. "Thanks!" Tohru called, turning around. She ran into someone's back, and she dropped the basket in her hand and fell. "I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" Tohru asked, franticly picking up her basket. The man turned around, and Tohru gasped. "A-Akito…" She choked out._

" _You're still clumsy as ever." Akito said. "I-I guess so," She replied, "What are you doing here?" Tohru asked. "I don't see how that's any of your business." Akito replied coldly. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Tohru apologized. "Shut up." Akito snapped, Tohru shut her mouth, white as a ghost. "Follow me." He commanded. Tohru nodded and followed him to the doors that led to a back alley. "Good. We're alone." He said, an evil smirk on his face._

 _He grabbed Tohru's hair and threw her to the wall. "A-Akito… please stop…" She asked, standing up. He smiled at the fear in her eyes. "You're scared," He noted, "Well, you should be." He grabbed her hand, and twisted her arm until she yelped in pain. "Please," She whimpered. "You should have never messed with the Sohma family!" Akito told her. He twisted her arm farther, "Now, I will make you pay." He whispered in her ear. He threw her to the wall again. She stood up, but limped a little bit._

 _Akito went to throw a punch, but to his and Tohru's surprise, she stepped aside dodging it, and tripped him as he came by. "You bitch!" He shouted, throwing her to the wall. He held her by her hands. "Now, I want you to tell me your worst fear." He told her. "N-no…" She whimpered. "You will, or I'll rape you right here, right now." He commanded. "No, please, Akito," She pleaded. "Times ticking…" He told her, and continued to say, "Tick, tock," over and over._

 _Tohru gasped when Akito's hand went up her shirt. "No! Please!" She begged. "Tell me, your running out of time." He whispered in her ear, letting his hand explore her body. "Okay," She finally agreed. "My worst fear is being raped…" She whispered. Akito smiled, and let her go. "Okay, now, get back inside." He commanded. Tohru went in, and ran to the bathroom. She locked herself in the stall, and cried. Soon, the intercom came on. "Tohru Honda, please come to the front, Tohru Honda." She figured it was Yuki. She wiped her tears and left to meet him._

 _-=End Of Flashback=-_

I finished telling them, and they all stared at me in horror. Then, Uo came to Yuki, and threw him to the wall. "How the hell could you let that happen?! You were there, why didn't you stop the Akito person?!" She yelled. "Uo, please, it's my fault, I told him to leave. Please, don't be angry at him, it's my fault." I pleaded. Uo looked at me, then sighed, backing away. "Please, I want to talk to Yuki, alone." I told everyone. They gave me puzzled looks and left. "Is something wrong?" Yuki asked me. I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"Yuki, I'm scared." I told him. "Miss Honda, nothing will happen to you, do you understand? You care too much to me for me to let Akito hurt you in anyway." Yuki told me. "But," He cut me off. "Miss Honda, I swear, I will not allow him to hurt you." Yuki assured me. "Why care for me? I've done nothing to deserve it." I asked. "Because, Miss Honda. You are the first person to ever accept me. The curse, you are the first to find out, and not turn against me." Yuki told me. "That's the reason, the reason why I love you." He said, my eyes grew huge. "What?" I asked, shocked.

 **I left a cliff hanger! Will Tohru accept Yuki's feelings? How will Kyo react if she does? How long until my laundry is done? Lol, find out next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review, after all, you've already read it! Bye! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! As you may remember, I left on quite a cliff hanger! I don't want spoilers, so go and read it if you haven't already! Now, as you know, I do not own Fruits Basket, if I did, Yuki and Tohru would have ended up together! Now, I'll let you guys go! Enjoy!**

Yuki's P.O.V:

Tohru's eyes became as big as saucers. "What?" She asked, shocked. "I love you, Miss Honda." I repeated. "Yuki… I love you too." She said, smiling, washing away the shock. I smiled back at her, and Kyo barged in. "WHAT?!" He shouted. "K-Kyo!" Tohru gasped. Kyo glared at me, then looked at Tohru. "Do you really love that damn rat?!" He asked. "Y-yes." She replied, blushing when she saw all the people outside her room. Kyo looked at her in shock, then looked at me, glaring.

Kyo threw a punch to my face, and I couldn't block in time. "YUKI!" Tohru shouted, rushing to my side. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yes, I'm fine, Miss Honda." I assured her. Kyo looked at Tohru, then at me. Finally, he glared at both of us, "Damn rat!" He said under his breath, storming out. "Kyo!" She called after him, I caught her by the arm. She yelped in pain and I let go. "Miss Honda?" I asked.

"It's okay, Yuki. It wasn't you." She said, smiling and rubbing her arm. "Just, call me Tohru, okay?" She asked. I nodded, but went to pull her sleeve up anyway. "Yuki!" She gasped, "I'm just going to see." I replied calmly. I lifted her sleeve up, and there was a bruise the shape of a hand. "Oh my god, Tohru! Did Akito do this?" I asked. She nodded, "It's why I didn't want you to look at it…" She said. Uo came to Tohru's side, and stared at the bruise.

"Tohru! This kind of stuff can't be kept secret! You have to tell people, I mean, that guys _ABUSING_ you!" Uo yelled. She pulled out her cell phone, and Tohru looked at her nervously. "Um, Uo, what are you doing?" She asked. "I'm calling the police." She answered. Tohru and I gasped, "NO!" We said together, grabbing the phone from her hands. "Hey! This can't go by unnoticed! We have to call the police!" Uo said, reaching for her phone.

"No! You can't call the police!" Shigure said, snatching the phone from me. "Why not?" She asked, or more demanded. "Because, if you do, Akito will know Tohru blabbed! And what do you think would happen then?!" Shigure barked at Uo. (No pun intended, lol, I'm terrible, anyway, onwards!) Uo thought for a second, then sighed. "What do we do then?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Shigure said. "I have a plan." I spoke up, everyone looked at me. "Well?" Kagura asked. "Why don't we all spy on Tohru after school? That way, when Akito comes, we'll be able to protect her." I suggested. "That's a great idea!" Momiji exclaimed. "But what if he notices us?" Haru asked. "Then we come out, and take Tohru home." I answered. "He'll follow us, Yuki." Tohru told me. I looked at her, "Please, don't do this. I don't want you to be hurt because of me." She said.

"Tohru, if Akito were to hurt you, it wouldn't only hurt me, it would hurt all of us in this room." I said, pointing to everyone. "And if he were to kill you," I paused for a second, "Then, none of us would be able to live with ourselves." I finished, Tohru looked down, "Thank you all, so much." She said. I smiled at her, and patted her head, "We'll always be there to protect you, Tohru." I said. "All of us." Kagura agreed, stepping up and putting her hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"No matter what." Uo said, stepping up and pulling Tohru in a tight hug. We spent the rest of the night planning. Finally, one by one, everyone went home. Except for Hana and Uo, who stayed the night with Tohru to protect her from danger. I sat in my room, but couldn't sleep. The night was spent checking on Tohru, making sure she was alright. I would get yelled at by Uo, and Hana would throw a book at my head. _How does she always have a book?_ I wondered, running my head and closing the door.

I laid back down, but still couldn't sleep. An hour late, I got up to check on Tohru again. I opened the door, and Uo and Hana were still awake. "Really Prince?!" Uo yelled, Hana said nothing and threw yet another book at my head. "How many books does Tohru have in here?!" I mumbled loudly, shutting the door again. I sighed and went downstairs to get some water. I poured the water, and a voice behind me made me drop the cup.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked, I dropped the cup and looked behind me. "Oh, Miss Honda, sorry, I guess you scared me a bit." I said, smiling while going to sweep up the glass. I turned around, and Tohru was grabbing the pieces with her hand. "Miss Honda, be careful! Don't cut yourself!" I warned her, but she didn't listen. "Ouch!" She yelped, pulling her finger close to her. "Miss Honda, are you alright?" I asked, rushing to her side. "Y-yes, I guess I should have listened to you, huh?" She said.

She turned and smiled at me, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I quickly stood up, noticing I had been staring at her for almost five minutes. I went to grab a first aid kit, and turned to help Tohru. But when I turned around, Tohru was nowhere to be found. Instead, he found a fallen chair, and a note in her place. I looked around, confused. _She couldn't have just disappeared!_ I thought, staring at the note in confusion. I went and picked up the letter, it was black, and written across from it was my name, written in a blood red color.

I opened the note, and read it:

 _Yuki,_

 _Don't worry, your little "Princess" is safe and sound, for now. Don't bother coming to find her, like I said, I'm going to make her worst nightmare come true. My dear Yuki, I bet you wish you never brought your precious Tohru into the Sohma family, she will pay, and I'll let her decide if she wants to come back._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Akito_

 _P.S._

 _Your bedroom is waiting for you, if you come for her._

I dropped the letter in shock. I fell into the chair, and tried to piece together what was happening.

Uo and Hana came down, "Hey, Prince. Tohru came down here a little while ago, you seen her? My face must had been as white as a ghost, because the both looked at me, concern written all over their face. They say the note by his feet, and picked it up. They both read it, and gasped. "Worst fear come true? That means…" Uo trailed off. "He going to rape her." I finished, still shocked. They did the same as me, and sank to the ground, crying.

 **That's the end of the chapter! This one's a little long, I know. (1215 words to be exact) But that doesn't matter, please review it, since you've already read it! Bye! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so happy! No reviews, but my story has gotten 1 favorite and 1 follower! YAY! Thanks to whoever did that! *Squeals in excitement* that's why, throughout this whole week, I'm going to upload as much as I can! Thank you SO, SO much to whoever is liking this story! I'm so happy! Anyway, let's get straight into it! Merry Christmas! Now, READ AWAY! 3**

Tohru's P.O.V:

I woke up, opening my eyes. I was in a car trunk, I could tell that much. My arms and legs were tied, and I had a gag over my mouth. I was still confused at what happen, one second, I was talking with Yuki, then the next, I had a cloth over my mouth, and fell unconscious. As my eyes became use to the darkness, I went on my knees, which was almost impossible, since my arms and legs were bound, but I figured it out.

I looked around the trunk I was in, studying it. There was a flashlight, and gun bullets, which must have been left there on accident. I looked around, hoping to find a gun, but luck was not with me today. I turned to my back, grabbing the flashlight and turning it on. I rotated once more, and had the flashlight on the floor, making it brighter in here. _That's better,_ I thought, looking around.

I rummaged through everything, and saw a pocket knife. _Perfect!_ I thought, turning to grab it. I pick it up, then opened it. I cut off the binds holding my hands together, it nicked my hands a bit, but I ignored it. Then, I untied my feet, and took out the gag. _Much better,_ I thought, I noticed there were holes in the back of the trunk that led to the front of the car! I looked out the hole, and spotted my kidnapper in the passenger seat. I gasped, _Akito!_ I thought.

There was a man in the driver's seat smoking a cigarette, I tried to listen in on their conversation, but for some reason, I couldn't hear a thing. Then I realized Akito had stuffed something in my ear. I quickly pulled it out, and I pressed my ear to the hole, I could hear them clearly. "So, Akito, what do you plan to do with my new pet?" The driver asked. "Nothing, except torture. I'm left a note that is more than defiantly going to bring Yuki running to us, along with that cat." Akito replied.

"And?" The man asked, Akito smirked, and I glared. Those are the two people Tohru loves most. I'm going to make her watch them suffer." He said evilly, I gasped. And once again, luck was not with me, and the driver heard me. "It seems my pet has awakened." He said. _Pet?_ I thought, this man was disgusting.

"So, you did manage to escape my bounds. I had my doubts, but Takumi said you'd make it." Akito said, I gasped, realizing he was talking to me. "Y-your name is Takumi?" I asked the driver, who nodded. "Yes, my pet. But you shall call me master." He replied. "I'm not calling you _master,_ and I'm not your pet!" I snapped at Takumi, who laughed loudly. Soon, Akito joined in on the laugh too. "My pet," Takumi finally said, "I am your master, and you are my new pet." He told me. "No I'm not!" I yelled.

"Please relax, my pet, and enjoy yourself." Takumi told me. "How can I relax when I'm in the trunk of a car?" I snapped at him. "I see, and completely agree. Akito, I'm going to stop the car, please let my pet out of the trunk and into the car." Takumi told Akito. He nodded, and the car stopped. I got into a position to run as Akito climbed out of the car. He opened the trunk, and I jumped out, kicking him in his um, private area. He fell to the ground, and I ran. I ran as fast as I could, and I heard footsteps behind me, but didn't dare look back.

I ran until I no longer heard Akito or Takumi calling for me, or their footsteps. I ducked into an alley, and behind a dumpster. I sat there for about a half an hour before exciting. I looked around, and walked until the place looked familiar. I soon found myself at the store, the place Akito first attacked me. I went into the store, deciding it would be a good place to hide out for a little bit. I walked in, and walked around for a bit. "Tohru?" A familiar voice called my name. At first, I freaked thinking it was Akito or Takumi.

But this person was much gentler, he turned me around, I was face-to-face with Haru. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "A-Akito, he," He cut me off. "I know that part, I mean what are you doing here, how'd you escape?" He asked. I told him the story, and at the end, he smiled at me. "I knew you'd make it." He said. He stood up from the bench we had sat down at, "C'mon." he said, offering me his hand. "We got to get you home."

I smiled at him, and accepted his hand. He lifted me up, and let go. We walked all the way to Shigure's, laughing and talking. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do when I got home though.

 **That's it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Merry Christmas! Wait, did I say that already? Umm, eh! Anyway, please review, since you've already read it! See you next chapter! Bye! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm SO SORRY for not uploading in so long! I've been caught up in school, my other stories, and my life, so the point that I've had no time to update my first story ever written! I know, I know, I'M THE WORST AUTHOR IN HISTORY! I left you guys waiting for so long! But do not fear, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter, though!**

Yuki's P.O.V:

We sat around in the living room, planning on how to get Tohru back. "Where's Haru?" Momiji asked. "I'm pretty sure he'll show up soon, last time I called him, he said he was on his way." I replied. "I hope he didn't get lost…" Shigure thought out loud. "I agree, that would be most terrible." Hana replied. "Guys, focus!" Uo reminded us, and we all nodded. "So, what are we going to do with Akito?" Kyo asked. "I'm not sure," I replied. Then, we heard someone enter the house, and we heard Haru talking.

"He could at least knock…" Kyo grumbled. Haru came around the corner. "Hey, have you guys already started planning?" Haru asked. "Yea, where have you been?" I asked, agitated. "Oh, just catching up with an old friend of mine." Haru replied calmly. I glared at him, wondering who could be more important than Tohru. Then, we saw Tohru come around the corner, she looked beat up and her outfit was stained. "Tohru?" Uo asked.

"Are you guys mad?" Tohru asked us, looking down. "Tohru!" I exclaimed, I was by her side in seconds. "I was so worried, are you alright?" I asked. "Yes." She replied weakly. "I'm so glad you're okay, Tohru…" I said, kissing her forehead. She blushed, and everyone stared at us. "I, um, I need to talk to Yuki…" She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me away, "Please don't follow us." She said as she closed the door.

We went outside, and she took me all the way to the back of the house before stopping. "Tohru, are you okay?" I asked her. "Yes, we just haven't gotten a chance to talk alone after…" She trailed off. "Their watching us." She said. "How do you know?" I asked. "I see them, over there," She said pointing. I looked over, and sure enough, you could see Shigure's head as he listened to what we were saying.

I glared at him, and grabbed a rock, throwing it at his head. "Ouch!" He yelped, rubbing the lump that was forming on his head. "Go away, Shigure, and Ayame." Yuki commanded, they both sighed and walked off. "How did you know Ayame was there?" Tohru asked me. "Well, I guess you could call it instinct." I replied. "So, what were you saying?" I asked her. "Well, we haven't gotten to talk only you and me since you confessed," Tohru said.

I smiled, "I suppose not." I replied. "So, I, um, I-I was, uh," Tohru stuttered, making me chuckle. "Tohru, nothing is different between us, we just know how we both really feel." Yuki told her. "Okay, well, I do love you, Yuki. Just so you know I'm not lying," Tohru told me, blushing. "And why would I think you were lying to me?" I asked her. "Well, I don't know…" Tohru admitted. I laughed, and she smiled. "Tohru, I know you didn't lie. Just like you know I didn't." I told her.

"So, uh, what does this mean?" Tohru asked. I went up, and cupped her face in my hands. "Tohru, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. "Yes." She replied, blushing. I went down and kissed her on the lips, which made her blush even more. Then, out of nowhere, Uo, Hana, Shigure, Hatori, Kagura, Momiji, Kira, Hiro, Haru, and Kyo all came out from hiding. "Finally!" Shigure said, smiling. "I'm so happy for you, Tohru!" Kagura exclaimed, going over and hugging Tohru.

"Sissy!" Kisa exclaimed, running and hugging Tohru, who returned the hug. "See, Prince? Told you she liked you!" Uo told me, patting my back. "I sensed this in your electric signals, they were indeed on the same level." Hana said. Uo got in my face, "Now, listen! You better take good care of our Tohru, got it?" She commanded.

I nodded, "No harm will come to Tohru as long as I'm around." I assured her. "Good, and if I find out that you broke her heart, I'll get Hana to shock you with electric waves!" Uo warned. I gulped and nodded. "Uo, please don't scare Yuki!" Tohru pleaded. I smiled down at her, and Uo backed off. She smiled up at me, and then blushed because people were still staring. "I'm going to, go to bed…" Tohru said. "Yuki, you coming?" She asked me. I nodded, and followed her to the house.

"So, um, goodnight." Tohru stammered. I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, princess." I replied, making her blush. I stepped to my door, and looked back as she entered her room. I smiled once more and walked into mine as well. I changed into my pj's and went to lay in my bed, I laid there for a while before sitting up once more, unable to sleep. I went to Tohru's door and opened it, I saw her in there, peacefully sleeping and allowed the door to slide closed.

 **Well that's the end of the chapter! Thank you SO much for the reviews and also, I'M ONCE AGAIN SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME! IVE BEEN SO DISTACTED WITH OTHER STORIES! I sound like Ritsu… anyway, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm SO SORRY for not uploading in so long! I've been busy with schoolwork, other stories, and my life that has stopped me from uploading on this**

Tohru's P.O.V:

I woke up the next morning, glad to be back in my own bed. Yuki was in my room, making me jump when I saw him. "Y-Yuki! You scared me!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Princess." He apologized, coming up and kissing my forehead. I blushed, "It's okay." I replied. He smiled at me and went to get dressed. I got dressed as well, and walked downstairs to make breakfast. Yuki caught me by my arm and pulled me to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "To make breakfast?" I replied, puzzled. "No need, Kagura came by earlier and made breakfast for everyone. Yours is on the counter." Yuki told me. "Oh, okay," I replied, walking downstairs once more. Yuki followed but he didn't stop me this time. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Kagura going the dishes. I smiled warmly at her, and she turned off the water and smiled back. "Tohru!" She exclaimed, running up to hug me. I hugged her back.

"Sissy?" I heard a small voice call, I turned to see Kisa peeking at me from around the corner. "Kisa!" I exclaimed, she smiled and ran to hug me, "Sissy!"

I returned the hug and then let go and turned to Haru who had just walked in. "Yo." He said, politely nodding. "Good morning, Haru!" I exclaimed, bowing. For some reason he chuckled at me. "Morning." He said as he turned to leave.

Yuki pulled me to the table and sat me down to eat. After eating I went to do the dishes, but Kagura stopped me in the middle of my tracks and swiped the dishes from my hands.

"Nope! I've got them, Tohru!" Kagura beamed, walking away. "B-but…" I stammered, confused. Yuki grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room, sitting me down. "Why is everyone being so strange?" Tohru asked. "Because Tohru, you just escaped from Akito! I mean, no doubt he's going to come after you again, but until then all of us are just glad you're okay." Yuki replied. I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

Just then, I felt something rub against my leg and heard a soft purring. I looked down to see Atsu, the same cat from yesterday there. "Why is he still here?" I asked, picking it up. It purred in my arms, "I'm not sure, he just refused to leave for some reason. I think it really likes you." Yuki replied. The cat purred in my arms. "Aww, it's so cute! Can we keep him?" I asked, Yuki down looked at the purring fur ball in my arms. I cuddled and pet him.

"I guess if it's okay with Shigure." He finally said. "Okay!" I replied, going to Shigure's office. I knocked and the door flung open. "Yes, my flower?" Shigure asked. "Um, I was wondering if I could keep Atsu, he seems to really like me, and to be honest, he's so adorable!" I squealed, hugging the animal as it purred. "It seems the cat has already made him home here, he wouldn't leave last night." Shigure replied with a chuckle.

"So is that a yes?" I asked hopefully. "Of course. If my flower is happy, I'm happy." Shigure said with a smile. "Thanks so much!" I said, bowing. I carried Atsu back to Yuki, who was waiting by the door for me. "Are you keeping it?" Yuki asked. I smiled and nodded. "That's good, let's get going or we'll be late," Yuki said. I put Atsu down and we left. Atsu followed close behind us, although I didn't really realize it at the time.

"Yuki?" I asked, he looked at me. "Yes?" He replied. "I was just, worried, about the fan club, what will they do when they find out, that we're dating?" I asked. "I think they will just call you a witch and run off. Or we could get Miss Hanajima and she would scare them with her electric waves. Either way no harm will come to you." He replied. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Of course, if they were to hurt you, I'd personally kill them myself." He said.

I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and kissed my forehead. As we approached school, I could see a few of the fan club girls whisper and point at our hands. "Yuki..?" I asked, worried. "Tohru, don't worry. They won't hurt you." He assured me, squeezing my hand. We parted ways and I went to my locker. I opened it only to have a hand come and shut it again. I looked up to see Matoko, the leader of the Prince Yuki Fan Club.

"Hi, Matoko, good morning," I said, she glared at me. "Stay away from our Prince, you witch! Our Prince doesn't deserve and ugly skank like you!" She said coldly, shoving me to the wall. "P-Please stop," I said, close to tears from her harsh words. "Tohru, Yuki doesn't deserve a loser like you. You're a fat ugly bitch!" She said. "He deserves someone like _me,_ not you, he's _my love_ not yours!" She shouted, kicking me multiple times.

"Tohru!" I heard Yuki call. I shoved Matoko toward him and stood up, running away. "Tohru, wait!" He shouted, trying to free himself from Matoko's grasp. He was unsuccessful. I ran into the bathroom and one of the stalls. After making sure it was locked I burst into tears, sitting down on the seat. "Matoko's right," I told myself through sobs. "Yuki deserves someone much better than me, I'm just worthless, fat and ugly." I cried.

"I hear her, she's in there!" I heard someone say. _It's probably the fan club back to torture me more,_ I thought sadly. I heard the door open, and familiar voices arose. "I since her electric signals, she's defiantly in here." Hana said. "Tohru! Come out here and face us, it is okay." Uo said. I sighed and unlocked the stall, walking out. I watched them face me, then rush to my aid, wiping away my tears. "Tohru, what happened?" Uo asked me.

I smiled weakly through my tears. "Nothing, I'm fine, I just don't feel well, I came in here because I thought I was going to throw up was all," I replied. Uo looked at me, not believing a word I said.

Before she could say anything more though, a soft knock was heard on the girl's bathroom door. "Tohru?" Yuki called through it, making my eyes well up with tears again. I quickly opened the door, shoving my friends out gently before closing it again and running into one of the stalls.

"Tohru, whatever Matoko said, don't believe her. She is just being a jealous fan girl like everyone else. I had a few girls try and convince me to break up with you on my way to find you." Yuki said, a bit louder than needed.

I sighed, "H-How do you know they were lying?" I said, still sobbing.

"Tohru, please open the door and talk to me." Yuki pleaded, I heard his head hit the door with a thump.

I could tell my answer hurt him by his surprised gasp. "No, and please leave," I said, sobbing. He finally gave in and walked away as the school bell rang. I didn't even care anymore, I just wanted to be concealed away, to never be seen or heard. Of course, that was impossible unless I were to make everyone deaf at the school. My sobs echoed through the halls, causing a few concerned teachers to come and try to lure me out. However, I wasn't sure if they were there because of my cries or Yuki sending them my way.

But as far as I was concerned, I stayed in the bathroom for what felt like forever. But soon my eyes fluttered open to the school bell that signaled the end of the day. I was dazed, unaware that I fell asleep, for a moment before standing up and walking out of the stall. I cleaned my face up, my eyes were still red from crying, and walked out of the bathroom. Yuki ambushed me as soon as I came out, "Tohru! Are you okay? I've been worried sick!" He exclaimed, checking me for any scars or bruises.

"I'm fine, let's go home." I said as I walked away from him to my locker. I grabbed my things, then walked farther down the hall until I got home. I had not a single care anymore, and I could tell Yuki was worried by my mood and movements.

 **There you go! Don't forget to review for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed, see you later! BYE!**


End file.
